Just Another Typical Day
by strawberryclouds
Summary: COMPLETE! Follow the Saturday of our fave six heroes. Just a short humorousromantic fic. Please give it a go and tell me what you tink. Thanks!


**Just Another Typical Day**

A/N: I do not own FFVIII

* * *

****

On a typical Saturday morning, a certain blond walked grumpily towards an occupied table in the Garden's cafeteria. Slamming his palms on the wooden surface of the bench he cried out his frustration.

'They ran out of hotdogs – AGAIN! You would think that a hero who saved the world from the evil sorceress deserved to have a place reserved at the breakfast/lunch/dinner line everyday at the very least. But nooo, apparently that is too much to ask for.'

'Good morning to you too Zell.' Replied his three friends in unison.

'No, you guys just don't understand how essential those hotdogs are to my sanity! Now I have to walk all the way to Ma's house to have one. I won't be able to function properly otherwise.'

'Whoaa, wait wait wait. So you're saying that most of the time you're around us, you are functioning properly? Hmm, and I thought you getting any weirder wasn't possible.'

'You crack me up Kinneas. How would you like to have my fists for breakfast?'

'I think I'll pass. You see I'm rather full after my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy breakfast in bed early this morning.' Replied the cowboy winking at his brunette girlfriend.

Selphie turned a nice shade of crimson and threw her napkin at Irvine. Quistis shook her head and sighed. Here she was thinking they've all grown, but it seemed as though they have gone backwards maturity wise.

'Hey Zell, why don't you try getting in earlier? Maybe then you'll have more luck with the hotdogs.' Suggested Selphie as Zell pulled an extra chair and sat down.

'That's not the problem Selph. They should have plenty of hotdogs to last until lunch.'

'Then what's the problem hot dog lover?' Irvine teased. The temptation was just too great to resist.

This earned him a death look from the instructor which clearly said

_Shut the hell up. Push him one more time and I'll end up having to separate his fists from your sorry butt._

'Do you fancy a broken jaw or something Irvine? Well anyway, as I was saying the problem isn't getting in early. Things just happen! Last month they ran out because the stupid lady forgot to order the meat, two weeks ago the delivery truck driver caught the flu hence no sausages were delivered, last week this annoying prat decided to have a party and bought all the sausages to feed his friends. AND this morning, apparently some bastard ordered the hot dogs to be delivered to his room.'

Quistis, Selphie and Irvine all tried to hold their laughter but failed miserably. Zell looked at all three, wearing a confused look on his face.

'What? What did I say?'

Selphie bit her lip to stop laughing, 'Nothing Zell. It's just a lot of hotdogs to eat for breakfast.' The spunky brunette pointed out.

'No, they're only the leftovers from yesterday. The lady forgot to order again. Where is she by the way? My fists are itching for a good punch.' Zell grinned as he punched his fists together.

Quistis chuckled, 'Relax Zell. I'm sure you'll do just fine without hotdogs for a day.'

The martial artist shook his head and stood up, knocking his chair in the process.

'Not gonna happen Quisty. I think I'll give Ma a visit. Hey, the Commander is still in his dorm right? I'll just go there to tell him that I'm heading out for a while.'

'NO!'

Zell looked suspiciously at his friends. This was the third time they had acted and said the exact same thing at the exact same time. It was definitely no coincidence.

'What's going on? I HAVE to report whenever I leave Garden. That's the rule isn't it? Or am I missing something here?'

'No no Zell. Um, I'll take responsibility as an instructor. I heard that Squall's called in sick this morning, he returned very late yesterday from a mission. He's probably still asleep.' Quistis said quickly, 'And we all know that a grumpy commander is not a very pretty sight.' She added.

Zell shuddered, he remembered the last time he accidentally woke Squall up. It was definitely a memory he would very much like to forget. He thought he was a goner.

'Uh yeah okay. Good idea. Thanks Quisty. I'll see you guys in a bit.'

They all waved goodbye and the martial artist left the cafeteria. Irvine leaned back into his chair and gave a huge sigh of relief.

'Whew! Talk about a close call huh? I mean, just imagine what Squall would have done if we had told Zell that he…'

Selphie elbowed him in the stomach.

'Shhh Irvy, Squall doesn't know that WE know remember. Keep your mouth shut! Because I still enjoy breathing.'

'Alright honey bun, whatever you say. Hey Quisty, you make a pretty good liar. Clever thinking back then.'

'Yeah? Well I couldn't think of anything else. And it's not like you two could have come up with anything better. Besides, I was half telling the truth. I just lied about the time. Squall did come back from a mission yesterday…'

'At precisely six p.m.' finished Selphie.

The trio talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers as they recalled what had happened the night before.

* * *

The commander of Balamb Garden indeed had returned from an assignment yesterday around dusk. Irvine and Selphie were heading to their dorm after a date when they turned a corner and saw Squall pull a dark haired girl roughly into his embrace.

'Hello Angel.' The commander muttered huskily into the girl's locks.

The young woman held tight onto him and buried her face in his chest, 'God I've missed you.'

Selphie and Irvine raised their eyebrows as Squall and Rinoa locked their lips in a passionate kiss. The spunky brunette pulled her boyfriend behind a tall fake plant and whispered.

'Come on Irvy. Let's leave them alone. I really don't think we should be seeing this.'

'Aw Selph, are you serious? Do you realize how fortunate we are to witness this rare moment of intimacy? If only I had a video camera with me, who says a little blackmail never hurts anyone eh? But yea, let's head out. I don't really feel like being blasted to oblivion by Squall's gun blade when he founds out we've been listening.'

The couple were about to quietly sneak off when they heard Squall say something that made them freeze in place.

'Stay with me tonight angel. I've been away for too long. Call me selfish but I want you all to myself tonight, and the rest of the weekend.'

'Uhh is this Commander strict talking? Two people of the opposite sex aren't supposed to share a room overnight remember…. O my gosh, impostor! What have you done to my Squall?' came Rinoa's teasing voice.

'Screw the rules. They were made to be broken.'

Rinoa laughed, 'Oh my, I quite like this bad side of you. You should let him out more often. He's so sexy and irresistible.'

Squall smirked, 'Is that a yes?'

'But don't you still have to do a field report? What about the SeeD examination meeting tomorrow? And I already kinda promised Zone and Watts I'd visit them in Timber sometime tomorrow.'

'I'll call in sick. They won't ask questions, they've learnt not to. And about Timber, cancel it. You can go next weekend.'

Rinoa smiled, 'Are you ordering me to cancel my date with my friends Leonheart?'

'Damn right I am. Otherwise..'

'O don't break my heart now and tell me you've changed your mind. Because I was about to say yes.'

Squall held out his hand, 'Come then my angel. I've got a whole list of things for us to do tonight. And trust me, you'll like them.' He said with a dirty smile.

'I can hardly wait commander.' She said as she took his hand.

The lion and the angel walked hand in hand along the 'deserted' corridor and just as they were about to disappear behind the door of Squall's dorm, he tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears and said,

'You love the hotdogs we have here don't you? I've ordered the whole lot to be delivered tomorrow for breakfast.'

She grinned and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his scar. 'I love you my lion.'

And the door was closed and locked.

When they were sure they were alone, Selphie and Irvine came out from behind the plant. The brunette was flushed from head to toe and even Irvine didn't seem to know what to say. Affection was not a word one would find in Squall Leonhart's dictionary and certainly not an act one would expect the commander to display.

Quistis chose this moment to approach the couple to ask them about an oncoming assignment.

'Hey you two, I was wondering if…..? Goodness Selphie are you alright? I think you need to see Dr Kadowaki right away. Um Irvine, you don't look so good yourself. What the heck happened here?'

So the instructor was told the whole story.

Throwing his head back and snickering loudly, Irvine put his arm around his girlfriend

'Man, I have no idea how I managed to hold my laughter. I think it must have been the shock of seeing that ice block we call Commander say such dirty/corny things. And I don't even want to THINK about what they might be doing right now.'

Even Quistis couldn't hide her amused smile, 'Wish I was there yesterday to see it. Well I have a date with Seifer so I have to run. Let's promise that everything that was said today doesn't leave this table, unless you have a death wish.'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.' Said Selphie as she put her hands on her heart. 'O, but should we tell Squall that Zell called him a bastard for taking all his hotdogs?'

'We shall just keep that in mind, then use it to bully him to get us whatever we want because I'm pretty sure that Zell still likes all his limbs attached.' Suggested Irvine

Selphie and Quistis both grinned and nodded. Then they all left the cafeteria to enjoy the weekend.

Somewhere in a certain dormitory, a certain Commander gave a small sneeze.

'Are you cold Squall? Should I close the window?' asked a worried Rinoa.

'No I'm fine, don't worry about it Angel.'

'Maybe someone is talking about you.' She teased him, remembering about the sneeze myth her friend had told her.

'Mmm…whatever. Do you want some breakfast? Then what do you say we have an encore of last night?' He said winking at her.

'I won't say no to that Commander.' She replied as she playfully hit him on the arm.

Covering her naked body with a blue silk robe, Rinoa got up and collected the plate of steaming hot dogs and brought it back to bed.

'Poor Zell, I feel bad about not sharing the hotdogs.'

* * *

And in the living room of Ma's house, Zell Dincht gave a sneeze.

* * *

Aww, poor Zell! I hope I didn't offend any Zell's fans out there. I like him a lot but he just seems like the type who has these kind of things happen to him (sorry Zell) Please R/R


End file.
